


Of Knights And Dragons

by Honey_Milk277



Series: Of Dragons And Knights [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dragons and Knights AU??, F/F, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, God I love Nuts And Dolts help me, Multi, Other, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Milk277/pseuds/Honey_Milk277
Summary: You are a dragon, simple as that. You guard your home in the kingdom of Vale. However when a blonde knight invades your sacred treasure trove on the night where you're at your weakest, what will happen?Originally from my Quotev; https://www.quotev.com/HeartsAndStars;)





	1. Burning Gold Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragons And Knights (YangXReader)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333960) by My gay ass. 



> Shit dude I dunno what the fuck I'm doing Quotev sucks and wouldn't let me import this so now i have to think of something witty to say again  
> But yeah  
> Everyone is gay and wants to hop on readers dick  
> Not literally  
> Reader is supposed to be gender-neutral but ¯_(ツ)_/¯  
> Also I'm including Nuts And Dolts because that ship thaws my cold, dead heart

It was dark and gloomy, not to mention uncomfortable. You were a dragon and you lived in a cave. A gross, humid, small, and stinky cave. It'd probably stink less if you'd clean the roasted cow and other various animal corpses from your home, but you didn't have time for that. Your cave sweet cave was twenty miles from the town of Beacon. It was cutting it close to the dragon hunters and huntresses, but it was the only cave that wasn't taken by another dragon for miles and miles since no other dragon would near the kingdom as it was seen as a death wish. So either you were fearless, stupid, or just really desperate. We'll go with the latter. Anyways, let's finish explaining your cave and get into what you look like, yes? You were a pretty decent sized dragon, at least 20 feet tall and ten feet long. You weren't the biggest dragon, far from it actually. But you didn't care since you were rarely ever around other dragons. Now, most other dragons were boring and plain green or blue, but your scales were a gorgeous shimmery bronze color that when the sunlight or moonlight hit them, they showed tiny gold flecks that almost glowed. This made it extra dangerous to live next to the kingdom since the rulers loved golden dragon scales and would often make cloaks, crowns, and other various objects out of them. Luckily for you, the hunters and huntresses that would usually come to collect your beautiful scales were too preoccupied with a new threat that popped up in the kingdom of Vale, Grimm. You didn't understand what Grimm were but you do know they were dangerous towards the humans. When you would feel adventurous and brave, you would wander close to the town and see hunters and huntresses in often fatal battles with the black and smokey creatures. You would watch until the human or the Grimm was killed and then return back to your cave since often it was the Grimm who fell. Now, another thing that was unique about you other than your bronze scales and stupidly adventurous spirit, you would turn into a human when the moon was full. Like a reverse werewolf, but with less fur and more scales. And firey breath. You hated the full moon because you lost your ability to fly, breath fire, and you became significantly weaker and smaller. The only good thing is you could sneak into the town at night and steal large slabs of meat and other various things that you couldn't do normally since being a large dragon didn't exactly make it easy to sneak around. The only downside is that it took you a long time to haul your goodies back since you lost most of your strength. Regardless, you hated the full moon with a burning passion. Well, you would eventually warm up to transforming during the full moon, but it would be the cause of a young huntress that would enter your life later on in this tale.


	2. Preparations For The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader runs into Yang while out hunting and escapes just in time to begin their transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't know what I'm doing  
> Hopefully I'll update this one more than I do the one on Quotev  
> But yeah

Today was the day you dreaded the most; the night of the full moon. Why did you hate the full moon? Well, for two reasons. First one being Grimm were more active, and the second one being you reverted to a mortal form when the full moon came around. Like a reverse werewolf, just less fur and more dissapointment and annoyance. You hated being in your mortal form, you became so weak and small. You couldn't even breath fire anymore. Even worse, you couldn't fly. But on the bright side, it was the one night you didn't have to eat at least three cows to fill yourself up. Why was that good? Less missing cows equals less hunters and huntresses coming after you for stealing livestock. Aka, you lived longer. So as you waited for night to fall, you began stocking up food for your mortal self. And began making the little scrap of cloth you called a bed for your mortal self since you couldn't exactly sleep on your pile of gold and treasures that night. You learned the hard way that doing that would lead to a sore back the next day as a dragon. That's the thing about turning mortal too, any wounds or injuries you got while you were human, you sustained them even as a dragon. It royally sucked. Anyways, you made sure everything would be okay that night while you were at your weakest, even starting a fire early so you could cook the second the sun dipped below the horizon. Looking over your den, you decided that you wanted a little snack and a flight before you settled in for the night. So you stepped outside, huffing and shaking out your large body, causing your bronze scales to sparkle and glitter in the suns rays. You opened your magnificent wings and crouched low to the ground, before lifting yourself off of the ground with a flap of said wings. You began to fly gracefully, searching for a light snack. Your eyes stared at the forest below, flitting back and forth for any sign of life. After a couple of times circling back towards your cave you spotted a wild boar grazing on a blueberry bush. You circled over head a few times, amazed the boar didn't run at your large shadow, before swooping down and picking the pig up with your forelegs and shooting back up into the sky. The pig squealed in terror, wriggling and biting to try and free itself from your deadly clutches. Before it could free itself, you opened your mouth and expelled a large breath of white hot fire, roasting the boar almost immediately. You snorted, a stream of smoke ascending into the pink and orange sky from your nostrils. You opened your mouth, preparing to chomp into the now roasted pork, but before you could, an arrow was shot into your hand. A startled and confused roar erupted from your mouth, and you dropped your snack. Looking around in bewilderment, you saw the source of the attack. A young huntress with long golden hair sitting atop a chestnut horse. The huntress was holding a bow that was notched with another arrow; aimed straight at your heart. Your reptilian eyes narrowed, and you let out a tremendous roar. The huntress released the arrow, but before the arrow could hit its mark, you had dove into the forest below. You began making a mad dash for your cave, not thinking clearly. But before you could reach your beloved home, the sun had set and your dreaded transformation began.


	3. Transformation And Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading all of these at the same time I'll edit this later and add the summary okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically repeat of the summary  
> also  
> thank god for the copy paste tool  
> also i'm starting to realize these chapters are very short  
> ew  
> i gotta lengthen these fuckers out

Dread. The strongest wave of dread washed over you as you fled through the forest. The moon was rising and you were about to transform, and simultaneously get slaughtered by a huntress. You could feel the moons beams of light shine on your scales. Fear took over the dread, ice cold fear. Adrenaline began pumping into your veins and you willed your legs to run faster. If you could just reach the cave in time, maybe you'd be safe from the huntress and not be completely and utterly vulnerable. But, luck was not on your side. You began to feel your wings shrink and dissapear, as well as your scales. Your height began to lessen, and your body length shortened. It was too late now, the transformation had begun. Your beautiful scales were being replaced with (skin color) flesh, and your wings had now completely vanished. Do you think this was painful? Oh, god yes. Excruciatingly so in fact. The only thing that kept you from collapsing and screaming in your now fully mortal voice was the fear the huntress would come upon you and end your life. Your muzzle shrank down to become a human's face, and your horns shrank back into your skull. Long/short (hair color) hair bloomed much like a flower from your head. Your transformation was finally complete, and you felt completely raw and helpless. Thankfully you had gotten close to your cave since you didn't stop running while turning human, but you were far too exhausted to make it fully back. The adrenaline had left you, and you collapsed onto your knees, wheezing and trying to catch your breath. You heard hooves pounding the earth behind you, and a sense of acceptance and calmness washed over you. You were so tired, and so done with being mortal that you would gladly accept death. Once more, luck and fate would be not so kind or fortunate. The hooves stopped and you heard indistinct shouting. You heard boots hit the ground, crunching leaves, dirt, and twigs underneath them. You fell over onto your side, glancing up briefly to meet the calm lavender eyes of the golden haired huntress. With that, you blacked out completely.


	4. Captured Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the title is a lie   
> just like the cake  
> god i'm tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao are you getting sick of my shit yet  
> i'm trying to be funny guys  
> appreciate my humor

You awoke to the sound of voices yelling and feet stomping. You sat up, still trapped in your human form, and looked about in bewilderment. You weren't in your cave, much less even in the forest. You were in a small room with a bed covered in bear fur with a small fireplace on the wall to your left. There was a desk with some strange stick thing sitting on flat white stuff and a weird wooden contraption that you had no idea what it could be. And above that desk was a window that let you see out. You got up, wobbling since you hadn't adjusted to your mortal form yet(even though this happens every full moon, you never got used to being a mortal when you were just a dragon) and walked unsteadily towards the desk. Although your initial plans were to see how much time you had left before you would turn back into your beautiful dragon form, you got caught up in examining and playing with the contents of the desk. First you poked and prodded at the strange wooden contraption. When it moved, you jumped back and growled as best you could, attempting to threaten and frighten the beast. When it didn't move again you decided to try again, but this time sit on it and show it who was boss. When it didn't move this time, you made a mental note that you were now the alpha over this wooden beast and you began to rifle through the contents on top of the desk. Starting with the flat white stuff. You picked it up with surprisingly very little problems and brought it towards your face. You began sniffing the stuff, much like a dog, before throwing it since you had become bored of the thing. However when it didn't exactly launch or drop like you thought it would, your curiosity and interest was piqued again. Your [ Eye Color ] eyes followed as the white thing glided to the floor. Thinking it was a fellow dragon, you immediately began trying to communicate by huffing and growling. When it didn't respond, much less move, you got agitated and decided you'd show it some manner like you did with the wooden beast. You reached out your hand and grabbed it, then used your other hand to tear it. You growled in victory before going back to the desk. The only thing left was the strange stick thing, so you picked it up. Since you usually knew sticks to be harmless, you stuck it in your mouth. It tasted bitter and gritty, but you didn't spit it out. Maybe if you ate the stick, you'd gain your fire abilities back. So, you began to try to eat it. However you didn't get very far because the second the sharp pointy tip hit the back of your throat, the door opened and in came the huntress. 

"I'm realizing you're probably shocked, since you woke up in a strange place," The huntress began before freezing and staring for a second. "What the hell are you doing?!" She bellowed before running over and yanking the stick forcibly out of your mouth, causing you to fall backwards onto the floor with a startled squeal. "Don't eat my pencil! For one, that's mine and I need that! And for two, it's poisonous!" 

'A pencil?' You thought. 'Is that what that bitter thing is? It looks like a stick!' The huntress set the 'pencil' down and stuck a hand out towards you, trying to help you up. But you took it as a sign of aggression and hissed loudly, scrambling onto all fours and scuttling back towards the bear fur bed. The huntress looked confused before shrugging it off. "I suppose I should tell you who I am, yeah?" 

You followed the golden haired woman with cautious eyes as she began to move towards you. 

"I'm Yang! Yang Xiao Long! Huntress, Grimm Killer, and most importantly Dragon Slayer." She shot you a wink, to which you tilted your head. 

'Why did this huntress just blink at me? And what the hell is she saying?' 

You growled loudly when she stepped too close, whisking you from your thoughts. You suddenly remembered the window and you prepared to make a break for it the second you got the chance. 

"Yang!" Came a new voice, causing both you and the huntresses heads to turn towards the door. There stood a short girl with short brown hair with unnatural red tips and silver eyes. 

'Blessed by a dragon?' You thought, examining her silver eyes and red tips. 'No, dragons don't bless our killers. Usually.'

"Hey Ruby!" The blonde huntress called, smiling warmly at the shorter one. 

"Dad says dinner will be ready in a minute, so you and Forest Person should get ready soon!" 

"Thanks Ruby, we'll be there in a second!" The blonde turned back towards you. "You should wash up and come down for breakfast. We're having eggs and bacon!" With this, the huntresses left. Seeing your chance, you immediately bolted for the window. Only to smack into it, instead of breaking through. You were confused. Usually you'd blast right through with ease! But then again you were usually in your dragon form. You stepped back, preparing to try again when you noticed there was light peeking over the mountains you saw in the distance; dawn was breaking and your time was running out.


	5. Unexpected Ally And Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ruby rose is a cutie  
> i am gay for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i even need to post notes anymore?  
> no  
> am i gonna keep doing it?  
> yeup

As you stared out the window and watched the rising sun, a flurry of questions paraded through your mind. How had it gotten so late, or early rather in this case, that you were already nearly out of time? Simple; you were so used to sleeping while human to hurry up and burn time faster so you would transform back into a dragon that your body just did it without being told to. And now you were in danger. You needed to escape and quickly. But the window wouldn't budge and you'd have to face the humans if you wanted to run. You felt panic building up in your chest, so you began to take deep breaths to calm down and think. You could just wait and turn full dragon, and then fly home. But you were in a village full of hunters and huntresses, which all could easily kill you. You didn't feel like today was a good day to die, so you immediately ruled that option out. As you began to think of a new escape plan that hopefully didn't involve your death, a knock was heard on the door and you were pulled from your thoughts. In walked the girl with silver eyes. She quietly closed the door behind her and hurried over to you. You dropped onto all fours, dragon instinct taking over, immediately on alert and prepared to fight back if it came to it. The girl crouched in front of you and held out her hand in a sign of peace. You didn't expect this, and you especially didn't expect the girl to begin speaking in your language, Dragontongue. 

"Don't worry, you're safe. I know you're a dragon in disguise, but I don't want to kill you." She said, smiling gently.

'How did this human know I'm a dragon? Much less Dragontongue?' You thought, suspicions rising in your chest. The girl continued speaking. 

"I can get you out of here, you just have to trust me." She said, her pupils narrowing almost like a dragons. This is when you chose to speak up. 

"You were blessed by a dragon." Was all you said, to which the girl shrugged.

"I just read a lot of fairytales. Now come on, we need to get you out of here before you turn back." The girl lowered her hand and stood. You watched her, still a little cautious before rising yourself. You didn't fully get how reading fairytales would give a human the ability to speak Dragontongue but you honestly couldn't care less. You wanted to go home more than anything. The girl nodded to you and walked towards the bedroom door, opening it. You followed but stopped when she turned to you. 

"My name's Ribbit, by the way." She grinned happily. To which you tilted your head. Did she pronounce her name wrong or was she actually named 'Ribbit'? At your confusion, she realized she had made a mistake. "Wait! I'm not named Ribbit!" She squeaked out, slipping out of Dragontongue for a split second in her embarrassment. "I'm Ruby! Not Ribbit!" You let out a quiet laugh as 'Ruby' turned the exact same color as her namesake. To avoid further embarrassment, she quickly hurried out the bedroom door and yelled something in the human language. You followed as she began skipping to a different room in the house. Although this could be a lethal and foolish mistake, you had decided to trust the strange girl. After all she was promising your freedom, and she seemed very friendly. She led you into a room where the blonde haired girl from before and a new human sat around a table with food. This new human was clearly the leader in this home, and looked an awful lot like the blonde girl. You were confused and looked to Ruby, but decided it better not to say anything. Ruby smiled and stopped in front of the table. "Papa, is it okay if I show our guest around the village before we eat?" She asked, bouncing slightly in excitement. The man seemed to ponder the question before giving a nod. 

"I don't see why not. Just stay away from the woods and don't be gone too long or your food will get cold." He responded, giving a nod and smile of approval to which Ruby let out a happy squeal. 

"I won't Dad!" She said as she grabbed your hand and dragged you out yet another door. 

'How many doors could this place possibly have?' You thought. Suddenly you were outside and fresh air filled your lungs. You were about to celebrate when you felt a sharp pain shoot through your skull, causing you to growl in pain. Ruby looked back in worry and let out a gasp. "Your horns are coming back!" She yelped in Dragontongue. "We need to go meow!" You didn't even look at her in confusion, understanding what she meant. Plus you had other more important matters. The girl grabbed your hand and took off towards down the road that led through the town. You were surprised at her speed, and even more surprised you were able to keep up. As you bolted down the road, you felt eyes boring into the two of you, causing your anxiety and fear to grow. The two of you began to near the tree line with enough time to spare that you dashed into the woods, accidentally dragging poor Ruby along behind you without meaning too. As soon as you got a good few feet into your beloved woods, the sun broke over the mountains and the light shone through the leaves overhead, casting spots on you and Ruby. Where the spots of light were on your body began to glow a bright bronze and scales began to form. Soon your whole body was enveloped in a bronze glow and you began to transform back. Your horns grew to full size, your wings grew from your back, and your body began to twist and contort. You had enough control and thought still to let go of Ruby's hand so you wouldn't break any of her bones as you turned back into your true self. Ruby watched in amazement as you took your full dragon shape, and stared wide eyed as you raised your large dragon head. A large smile graced her face and she jumped onto your snout, wrapping her arms around it in a hug. You were surprised but you allowed her to touch you, after all she did just save your life. She began spouting words in the human tongue that you didn't understand, before realizing and switching to Dragontongue. 

"I'm so glad you're back to your dragon form! You're so pretty!" She cooed. You huffed in mild annoyance but grinned at the compliment. The small girl let go of your snout, dropping to the forest floor, and beamed up at you. You lowered your head and gently touched her chest with your nose, nudging her. 

"Thank you." You growled out, raising your head. "I'm in your debt." 

"No need for that!" Ruby laughed. "I just don't want you to get killed, especially since you're apparently a bronze dragon!" You stood up and gave a small rumble resembling a laugh. 

"Fine, I'm not in your debt but you can't stop me from blessing you." You said, lowering your head once more to her face. Before the silver eyed girl could protest, you blew a gentle breath on her face and watched as her hair blew back. Her body glowed with a bronze light for a split second before it dissapeared. She had been blessed. Ruby looked at you in confusion, but you just smiled. Ruby turned when she heard someone yelling for her, then turned back to you. 

"I have to go, but if you need help or something, uh..." She seemed at a loss for words. "Let me know?" You nodded and stepped back. Ruby grinned and turned one last time, running out of the forest and back onto the road, dissapearing from your sight. You turned and began heading back home.


	6. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am also gay for blake belladonna  
> and weiss is my child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams

After being freed by your new friend Ruby, you immediately began trekking back to your cave. You growled as your joints and bones creaked and ached from being stuck in a human form for twenty four hours. Sure it had hurt before, but never this much. Your large, golden head dipped low to the ground as you continued to walk, but much slower. Your head perked up when you heard a twig snap to your left. A low growl rumbled from your chest in warning, and your chest lit up with a beautiful glow as the fire began to build up. You were surprised when an all black dragon appeared, it's golden and almost cat-like eyes staring at you in both confusion and interest. The two of you stared intently at each other until another, smaller dragon appeared beside the black dragon. A small white dragon with ice blue eyes stared at you as well, tilting it's head. A scar cut down the right side of its face, and you couldn't help but wonder where they had gotten it from. A pair of deer-like antlers sprouted from the white one's head as well, a common trait amongst smaller, but higher classed dragons.  
"Who are you?" You growled lowly, still prepared to attack if needed.

"Blake," Responded the black dragon, almost hesitantly.   
"Weiss." The white one said, sounding a bit snappy. 

You tilted your head and blew smoke out of your nostrils, signaling you meant peace. 

"Those are not typical dragon names, are you possibly cursed?" You inquired. Which was probably the wrong move since you could feel the two dragonesses immediately bristle and tense up. The small white one, Weiss as you remembered her saying, lowered her head and growled lowly. 

"That's none of your business!" She hissed angrily. 

"I believe it is," You startled, narrowing your eyes. You had had enough of the white ones snapping. "Since this is my forest." Both dragonesses stared at you incredulously. 

"Your forest?!" Cried the white one. "This is the humans forest!"

"Yes, and I live here, so it's my forest too." You could tell the white one was ready to attack you, so you braced yourself. You planted your claws into the earth, digging in. You began to swell as well, your muscles bulging and becoming more prominent and you opened your wings just a little. In other words, you were trying your best to intimidate the pair. It seemed to work on Weiss as she pulled her head back, ducking her head slightly and averting her gaze from you. The black one, Blake, however was not fazed. 

"I guess we could leave," Blake said, her head lowering politely. "We didn't enter the forest looking for a fight." Your body relaxed, but your wings stayed slightly splayed. Blake dipped her head once more before turning, and walking away. Weiss however, walked right up to you and got right in your face, standing on her two hind legs to get closer to your height. The two of you glared at one another, until Weiss snorted and stomped off after her companion. You huffed and relaxed completely, letting your wings fold back against your body neatly. You turned and began walking once more towards your beloved cave, this time even more alert. But this time, you were on alert for both other dragons and hunters/huntresses.


End file.
